rwu_alba_venice_2017fandomcom-20200214-history
RWU: Alba
Ancient to Ars Nova (before 1450) Renaissance Era (1450 - 1630) * Giovanni Gabrielli (1554-1612) Witt Baroque Era (1630 - 1730) * Johann Sebastian Bach (1685-1750) Barrett * Carlo Graziani (1710-1787) Adams * Marin Marais (1656-1728) Dixon * Domenico Scarlatti (1685-1757) Dixon * Johann Sebastian Bach Add-on Edwards Classical Era (1730 - 1820) * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (1756-1791) Barrett * Ludwig Van Beethoven (1770-1827) Adams * Guiseppe Verdi (1813-1901) Lengyel * Saverio Mercadante (1795-1870) Adams * Frederic Chopin (1810-1849) McPhail * Friedrich Kuhlau (1786-1832) Dixon * João de Sousa Carvalho (1745 – c. 1798) Atttia * Domenico Cimarosa (1749-1801) Dixon * Theobald Böhm (1794-1881) Witt * François-Joseph Gossec (1734-1829) Witt * Franz Schubert (1797-1828) Donath * Robert Schumann ( 1810-1856) Donath * Fryderyk Chopin (1810-1849) Donath Romantic Era (1820 - 1900) * Giacomo Puccini (1858-1924) Attia * Ruggero Leoncavallo (1857-1919) Lengyel * Frederico Mompou (1893-1987) Lengyel * Georges Bizet (1840-1893) Lengyel * Antonin Leopold Dvorak (1841-1904) Barrett * Franz Doppler (1821-1883) Adams * Claude Debussy (1862-1918) Borges * Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky (1840-1893) McPhail * Karol Szymanowski (1882-1937) McPhail * Alfredo Casella (1883 - 1947) Wegener * Ludomir Różycki (1883-1953) Attia * Johannes Brahms (1833-1897) McCoy * Maurice Ravel (1875-1937) Donath * Giacomo Puccini Add-On Donath * Franz Doppler Add-on Edwards * Sergej Rachmaninov (1873-1943) [ Shawna Edwards] Early 20th Century (1900 - 1945) * Ottorino Respighi (1879-1936) Barrett * Arvo Pärt (1935) Lengyel, WR Attia * Marin Goleminov (1908-2000) Lengyel * Richard Rodgers (1902-1979) McPhail * George Crumb (1929 - present) Wegener * Georgi Zlatev-Cherkin (1905-1977) McCoy * Ralph Vaughan Williams (1872-1958) Dixon * Frederick Loewe (1901-1988) Dixon * Berend Giltay (1910-1975) McCoy * Toru Takemitsu (1930-1996) Donath * Petar Christoskow ( 1917-2006) Donath * Noriko Shibata [ Shawna Edwards] Late 20th Century (1945 - 1990) * Ralph Manuel (1951) Lengyel * Gunther Schuller (1925 - 2015) McKinley * Carlo Boccadoro (1963) Adams * Fazil Say (1970) McPhail * Joly Braga Santos (1924 - 1988) Wegener * Joseph Dangerfield (1977-present) Witt * Mike Mower (1958-Present) McCoy * Nikolai Kapustin (1937-Present) McCoy * Jeffrey Hoover 1959-Present Donath * Francisco Antonioni ( B. 1971) Edwards Modern Era (1990 - Present) * Dylan Findley (In the Mind of Energy) (2017) Lengyel * Emily Koh (1986) Adams * Lucy McKnight (1999) Adams * Wil Offermans (1957- present) Barrett * Jonathan Bailey Holland (1974- present) Barrett * Mauro Montalbetti (1969- present) Barrett * Tyler Entelisano (1995- present) Barrett * Ben Webster (1997) McPhail * Ali Ryerson (1956- present) Borges * Giacomo Plantini (1967 - present) Wegener * Ian Clarke (1964 - present) Wegener * Jesse Edwards (1996 - present) Wegener * Zack Pentecost (1990 - present) Borges * Nicky Sohn (1992-present) Attia * Melvin Lauf Jr. (1971-Present) Dixon * Alex Wakim (1996-Present) Dixon * Steven D. Moreno (1995-Present) McCoy * Peter Farmer (1941-Present) McCoy * Marissa Hickman Witt * Lansing McLoskey (Add-On) Wegener * Noriko Shibata (Add-On) Wegener * Zack Pentecost (living composer) Donath * Soomin Kim Edwards * Lansing McLoskey Edwards Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse